Mi querida profesional
by isiblack
Summary: Un Sirius libre viviendo con Remus y Harry… cuando los tres se dan cuenta de que no pueden solos con la casa llaman a una empresa para mandarle a alguien que les ayude a limpiar… ¿Cuánto cambios le hará esa profesional a Sirius? Basado en BRUJAS
1. La empresa y las profesionales

**_Titulo: Mí querida Profesional._**

Sumary: Un Sirius libre viviendo con Remus y Harry… cuando los tres se dan cuenta de que no pueden solos con la casa llaman a una empresa para mandarle a alguien que les ayude a limpiar… ¿Cuánto cambios le hará esa profesional a Sirius?

_**Autora: Isiblack

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 1: La empresa y las profesionales.**_

No Sirius…no se puede hacer esto….

Guarda silencio Remus…Harry esta durmiendo

Pero igual necesitamos ayuda- dijo el licántropo bajando aun mas la voz.

Ni idea de cómo lo haremos…

Yo les recomendaría el servició de "Brujas"- dijo una voz desde tras sobresaltando a Sirius y a Remus- dicen que es excelente…

Cuando se dieron vuelta vieron aun Harry en uno de esos pijamas con pies (cortesía de su padrino) y su cabello mas desordenado de costumbre y con una sonrisa somnolienta en sus ojos de un verde esmeralda envidiable.

Harry- dijo Sirius acercándose al hijo su mejor amigo- todavía es muy temprano sube a dormir un poco mas.

No Sirius no es necesario… ya me desperté… pero de verdad les recomiendo el servicio "Brujas".

¿En que consiste ese servicio, Harry?- pregunto Remus con el entrecejo fruncido.

Es un servicio en el cual viene una chica a ayudarte con el aseo de la casa…preparar almuerzo…todo lo que haría una mamá…

Dicho eso apareció una sonrisa triste en el rostro de Sirius y Remus, pero mas marcada en Sirius…el seguía echándose la cumpla de la muerte de Lily y James Potter.

Son brujas- termino de decir Harry al darse cuenta de que habia metido la pata no sabia porque pero su padrino habia andado diferente ase unos cuantos dias atrás.

Sabes Sirius…-empezo Remus pacientemente- creo que tiene razón…aparte no haria daño una mujer en la casa ¿Donde queda el servicio Harry?

Al lado de la oficina del " El Profeta"…

De acuerdo- dijo Sirius que habia vuelto en si- vamos por una profesional!

* * *

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OFICINA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

De acuerdo señor Black, tenemos una sola profesional- dijo la bruja secretaria de la empresa- se llama Susan…

… Luz María- grito la bruja llamando a otra bruja que parecia apunto de colapsar con tanto papel que tenia en el escritorio- lleve a los señores a conocer a la profesional Susan.

Si señora enseguida… síganme por favor- dijo para referirse a Sirius Remus y Harry- tenemos gran empresa por recorrer…

* * *

**_30 minutos después_**

Ya llegamos…- dijo Luz María tratando de volver a respirar- enseguida llegara…

Susan!- la llamo a gritos- ven a conocer a tus nuevos patrones... niñita lenta ¡Susan!

Disculpe la demora señor Black!

No se preocupe

* * *

_Mientras que en la habitación de la profesionales..._

Escuchaste Susan- dijo una profesional de cabello marrón- tienes patrones…Dios cuantos seran… nos podrias dejar uno por lo menos…

Ay por dios Miranda no podemos hablar de hombres en la empresa- dijo uno chica de cabello negro intenso, ojos marrones y voz delicada- Bueno Chicas deséenme suerte.

¡Suerte!

_**OOOO Vestíbulo donde aguardaban los chicos OOO**_

Cuando Susan llego miro primero a Remus, luego a Sirius y por ultimo a Harry con voz un tanto entrecortada pregunto¿ Me llamaba señorita Luz María?

Asi es Susan dejame presentarte a tus nuevos patrones… el señor Black , el señor Lupin y el señor Potter… Señores aquí tienen a su profesional Susan Carvajal.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**N.a.: nada que reportar! XD aparte gracias a mi amiga Deina-Black k me convencio en volver a subir el capi... amiga te quiero caleta!**_


	2. Llegando a la mansion

Isi: bueno por fin e empezado con un nuevo capitulo disculpen la demora, pero recién estoy saliendo de unas pruebas importantísimas.

Sarany: es que la muy tontita que esta a mi lado tuvo las notas mas bajas del curso.

Isi: ¬¬ No le hagan caso a diferencia DE CIERTAS PERSONAS a mi me va excelente en el colegio.

Sarany: yo fui a las escuelas de musas.

Isi: a la mas mala porque no sabes ni hacer un queque

Sarany: lavaté las orejas! Soy musa no cocinera.

Isi: bueno parrandera me haces el favor de presentar el capitulo

Sarany: por supuesto que no voy a presentar el capitulo porque tu tuviste cita la otra ves me toca a mí ahora

Isi: Sarany si crees que será tan fácil librarte de mi. Escucha por que lo vio a repetir

muy lentamente…YO-SOY-TU-PATRONA-Y-YO-ME-ENCARGO-DE-TU-TIEMPO-Y-VIDA-SOCIAL…

Sarany¿QUE? No leí eso en el contrato

Isi¡lastima!

Sarany: ¬¬ pensamiento: tendré que contratar a Sirius y a James para que me vendan una de sus cuantas ideas…muajajaja

Isi: Así que a tu galán plantado quedara…

Sarany: ¬¬ Bueno ni tan guapo era.

Isi¿Quién era?

Sarany: Ese niño de tu barrio antiguo ay… el ¡Seba! Hay esta!

Isi¿¿¿QUE? No le toques ni uno de sus cabellos!

Sarany: Jaja caíste en mi trampa! Yo sabia que te gustaba!

Isi: ¬¬ maldita… Bueno... Acá esta el nuevo capitulo de "Mi querida profesional"

pensamiento de Isi: yo quería una musa con talento no cualquier aficionada…

* * *

_**Mí querida profesional**_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Llegando a la mansión

* * *

**_

Ya pues…Susan- dijo Miranda- di quienes son!

No podemos hablar de hombres en la empresa- dijo Susan mandando una mirada asesina a Miranda

Dios Susan- dijo otra profesional maquillándose- deja de ser tan correcta y di algo de una buena ves.

Cassandra ( N/A: para que las que son de chile sepan cual es cual ok?) cierra tu bendito hocico!- dijo otra profesional

Candela…anda a bailarle a los viejos…- respondió Cassandra en forma cortante y amenazante.

Bueno- cedió Susan- pero no peleen, es el señor Remus Lupin… el señor Sirius Black…

¡Sirius Black!- dijeron las otras profesionales al unísono.

Si Sirius Black… se veía bastante simpático.

Pero si es lo mas guapo del mundo- dijo Miranda- lo vi en el Profeta cuando anunciaron que era inocen…

¿Puedo continuar?- dijo Susan cortando a Miranda.

¿Quedan mas?- dijeron todas las profesionales.

Uno más…

Oh Dios… Susan te sacaste el premiado!

Oigan pero si el otro es joven! Es Harry Potter…

¡HARRY POTTER!

Si! Harry Potter ¿y que tiene?

¿Cómo que tiene? Es Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió al innombrable!

Voldemort- Corrigió Susan sobresaltando a las profesionales

NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!

Hay que acostumbrarse no más. La segunda guerra ya empezó

Tienes razón….

_**

* * *

**_

.-Ya chicos- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Harry y a Remus - hoy llega la profesional sean todos muy amables con ella…

.-Sirius-dijo Harry con expresión pícara - ¿no será que te gusta?

.-Conociendo a Sirius- dijo Remus siguiendo el juego a Harry- Capacito, capacito que el perro ya allá echado ojo a la profesional ¡eh, pillin!

.-Oigan que tiene que Sirius Black quiera que la persona que ayudara a mantener el orden sea bienvenida.

.- Yo diría que **tratara **de mantener el orden- dijo Remus.

.- ¿Por que?- se extrañaron Sirius y Harry.

.- Por que ustedes son más desordenados que gallinas de gallinero

.-¡OH!- Dijeron Harry y Sirius ofendidos.

.- Harry el lobo nos ofendió- termino Sirius

.-Oigan hablando de lobos ¿que se hará en luna llena?- ninguno respondía- OIGAN! Dejen de pelear en guerra de coji…-no pudo terminar de decir la frase por que le llego un cojinaso de regalo por parte de Remus-Oh Remus…has declarado la guerra!

(N/A: no digan nada xD)

De pronto se sintió un golpe por la puerta del vestíbulo.

.- ¡Ya Sirius!- dijo Harry- ¡ha llegado tu profesional!

.-Oh pequeño! Cállate!- dijo Sirius- voy a abrirle sigan tratando de matarse a si mismo.

.- Si tú lo dices- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- Toma tu merecido Remus!

Sirius fue a abrir la gran puerta y al abrirla encontró… a una mujer, pero la más bella que había visto…

.- ¡Buenos días señor Black!- dijo alegremente Susan-¿Como se encuentra?

.-Ehhh- Respondió atontadamente Sirius- Hola...b-bien y ¿tu?

.- Bien Señor…eh me tendrá que ayudar si me quiero aprender los lugares de su casa…jajaja yo diría que parece mas castillo de cuentos de hadas.

.- Si ¿verdad?...jeje…pasa, pasa sientete como en tu casa.

.- Muchas gracias señor Black- respondió Susan ligeramente sonrosada.

.- ¿Por qué?- respondió Sirius cediéndole el paso a su querida profesional- por cierto Susan!

.- ¿Si señor Black?- dijo Susan mirando directamente a los azules ojos de su patrón.

.-Adentro están Remus y Harry tratando de matarse en guerra de cojines.

.-Oh! – dijo Susan riéndose hacia adentro.

.-Si...a veces se comportan como verdaderos lunáticos…

* * *

Chicas les doy las gracias a a todas por leer el fic y si soy chilena xD y muy pronto se veran cambios...muajajajaja

* * *


	3. Nota de la autora

Querids lectores:

Les quiero decir un par de cosas re-importantes:

La actualización de Fics será detenida por lo menos un mes, por razones personales y confidenciales.

Las personas que me tienen agregadas en el MSN, me verán pero, casi nada.

Pero no se preocupen por los fics, ya todos tienen varias partes concluidas…a los lectores de "Devuelta a mi antigua vida" les debo informar la falta de actualización es debida a lo largo que es el 2º capítulo. A los de "Mí querida profesional"·Susan ya está explorando la mansión de Sirius. A los de "¿Muggles en Hogwarts?" les informo que las chicas ya están preparando su venganza. Y a los de Jenny Potter, es que Harry ya se está embarcando para Transilvania.

La razón de no poder actualizar el fin de semana, es que todos los fin de semanas de Septiembre tengo clases.

Cuando me vuelva a conectar tendrán un nuevo capitulo de cada historia!

Se despide con cariño

Isiblack


End file.
